Jiraiya's Childhood
by mwaha123
Summary: What made Jiraiya turn out like the man he was? Was he always a womanizer? Through sweat, tears, and pain, Jiraiya will find out what he wants to become.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, it would be a crime to do so!**

* * *

A young boy peeked through the small opening between the door and the wall. His parents were fighting for the fifth time this morning, not that it was unusual, but their shouts were becoming loud enough to break one's eardrums.

He whispered, "Okaa-san?"

The woman and man whipped their head around and glared at the boy. The mother screeched, "What do you want brat?"

The boy shrank back. He hated it when his mother went into her "banshee" modes. Father probably cheated on her again. He didn't want to interrupt, but…

His stomach gave a big rumble.

"I'm hungry."

The mother marched over to the counter, picked up a slice of bread and threw it at the boy. The bread fell short and landed in front of the door. The woman venomously hissed, "Don't bother us until tomorrow! A brat like you can take care of yourself. Right?"

The boy hurriedly nodded, opened the door, picked up the slice of bread, and left quickly. Behind him he could hear his parents arguing.

"Why did you get me pregnant?"

"You're blaming it on me? You're the one who didn't take the birth control pills!"

"You're the one who forgot to wear a condom! I never wanted him!"

"I never wanted him either!"

"I never wanted this marriage!"

"I…"

The boy clapped his hands around his ears; he didn't want to hear any more. He knew nobody wanted him. Why would anyone want him? According to his father, he was a weak pathetic kid who couldn't take care of himself. Tears leaked out, he wanted to be like the other kids, kids who were wanted.

He didn't feel hungry anymore. He stuffed his slice of bread into his pocket for later and ran out of his house. Anywhere was better than here.

Jiraiya was three.

* * *

The boy woke up from the heavy breathing and loud moans next to his room. He was disgusted; it wasn't even afternoon yet, it was nine in the morning.

Ever since his mother left five months ago, his father became more involved in wanton activities and drunken stupors. No, that was understating what that man did. His father, from day to night, except when he had patrol duty, was attached to some cheap whore or completely inebriated.

Then, by some miracle, when he wasn't doing either of his "favorite" activities or work, he would start ranting about how useless his son was to the neighborhood.

The boy snorted. If he was so useless, who washed the laundry, cleaned the house, cooked food, and make sure his "father" came home from drinking? **Who**?

He couldn't wait until he had his own home, own job, and own everything. As soon as he was old enough not to depend on that man, he was leaving. The first step to achieving his goal was to become a ninja. He couldn't wait until he started the academy tomorrow!

Jiraiya was five.

* * *

His dad, a chunin ninja, died from a stray kunai buried into his heart because he was too drunk to notice he was on a training ground with ninja practicing their moves. He was spiteful, selfish, and DISGUSTING.

The boy stared at the portrait of his dad on top of his dad's tomb. Nobody came to his dad's funeral. He couldn't blame them; he was a despicable man. The more he thought about his dad, the more he hated him.

But for some reason, a torrent of tears kept flowing down his face.

He hated that man.

He tried to breathe deeply like the academy taught you to calm yourself down, but it wasn't working. He couldn't stop crying. What was wrong with him?

He started to laugh hysterically.

Tears streaming down his face and clutching his stomach because he couldn't stop laughing, his only thought was, he was alone.

That day, he drank himself to sleep.

Jiraiya was six.

* * *

Jiraiya, tied up to a wooden post in training ground three, tried squirming to loosen the bonds, but only succeeded in making it tighter. Why, oh why, did he feel the need to steal those delicious, nourishing bento boxes?! Somehow sensei noticed that he was creeping towards the prizes (bento) for stealing the bells while fighting Oorochimaru.

He'd tried obtaining the bells using a few C ranked fuunjutsu traps, but sensei defeated him without even trying. It's not like he had a chance anyway, he hadn't eaten for almost three days! He was weak… and hungry.

Even in death, his father made his life miserable by leaving huge debts. He had to work where he could day and night to pay for the debts, feed himself, and attend the academy. Nobody helped him because his parents never signed the divorce papers, therefore, the Hokage believed his mother was taking care of him. He supposed that he could've gone to the Hokage and asked for help, but it was wartime. The Hokage probably didn't have the funds or the time to help the likes of him. Besides, he liked living alone; he never wanted to trust another adult ever again.

So there he was, tied up to the pole while his possible teammates sat on either side of him eating a bento. Their sensei told them that they all failed because they didn't get the most important point of this exercise, teamwork. Apparently without it, there was no point in becoming a ninja, but he was willing to give them another chance to fight for the bells after they had lunch. However, if Jiraiya ate any food, they would fail.

Jiraya's stomach growled furiously from the smell of delicious food, but he pasted on a goofy smile and said, "I ate a huge breakfast, I'm not hungry!"

Tsunade grew a tick mark on her forehead. "Nobody can believe your pathetic excuse baka!"

"What ever, flat chest."

"What'd you call me?"

Oorochimaru sighed, "Just give some food to the dead last, we need to pass this test and if he's weak, he's just dead weight. The teacher isn't here anyway."

Jiraiya scowled at Oorochimaru. He wasn't a dead last, he would be one of the top ten if he could study instead of working.

Tsunade grudgingly picked up an egg roll and shoved it in Jiraya's mouth.

Jiraiya mumbled through the food he was chewing, "But he said we'll fail if you feed me."

Tsunade and Oorochimaru snorted.

"Whmat? (What) Jiraiya said from a mouthful of food.

Oorochimaru smirked. "You speak very differently from what your body is doing."

Tsunade and Oorochimaru were putting food one after the other in front of Jiraiya's mouth and Jiraiya was sucking up the food like a black hole.

Tsunade said, "Besides, we're a team! We need to support each other."

Jiraiya stared at Tsunade and Oorochimaru. Maybe depending on others was okay sometimes, as long as it wasn't an adult… aka his dad.

Suddenly, their sensei appeared before them with a furious face. "I TOLD YOU NOT TO FEED HIM! YOU…" Killer intent focused on the three students. Jiraiya's knees buckled from terror.

"PASS!" Tsunade, Jiraiya and Oorochimaru gaped at their sensei. Actually, Oorochimaru only opened his eyes a little more, but his surprise was evident.

They had passed.

Jiraiya was eight.

* * *

**Leave reviews to tell me if you liked it :D**

**If you like Jiraiya's pervy side better, read my Jiraiya's new addiction :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!

* * *

Jiraiya felt like there was nothing in his stomach, there probably wasn't, but he hoped he would have enough energy to last the day. He would get paid today and treat himself to the first full meal in weeks!

He ignored the stabbing pains in his stomach and tried to focus on the spar with Oorochimaru. He ducked Oorochimaru's fist, side stepped it and tried to find an opening. Apparently, he focused too hard in his "starving state" because he started to see black spots.

Thankfully, Hiruzen sensei shouted, "That's enough! Oorochimaru take a break! Jiraiya come here!"

Both boys nodded.

Oorochimaru headed towards Tsunade to take a break while Jiraiya stumbled towards their sensei.

Sarutobi sensei frowned at him.

"Jiraiya, what's wrong with you lately? Do you have some type of cold? If you do, you should stay at home, not come out to training. You'll only get worse."

Jiraiya's black spots were getting worse now. He could barely see sensei's face. He swayed. He mumbled, "sensei…" and passed out.

He woke to the sound of a nurse screeching at his sensei.

"This boy hasn't eaten for weeks… WEEKS! His body simply does not have enough energy to do the ninja training that you ninjas do! What have you been making that boy do? His body is littered in scars. Most of his muscles have been torn repeatedly from strenuous exercise making them weaker, not stronger! The only reason he can stand up right now is because his chakra are bigger than average children, its been reinforcing his body with whatever nutrients it could find..."

He saw his sensei, Tsunade, and Oorochimaru's eyes pop out. If the situation weren't so dire, he would've laughed himself sick! Their faces were hilarious!

"… And he hasn't had any vaccinations from when he was born! The only medical sheet we received from his parents was his birth certificate. What kind of parents does he have?"

The nurse threw up her hands and stalked towards Jiraiya. When she looked at Jiraiya, her eyes softened and she smiled.

"Jiraiya?"

"…"

"Your body lacks a lot of nourishment that you should've been getting and the physical labor isn't helping much. I need you to stay in the hospital for at least two weeks until you can recover enough. Then three months of very healthy eating to match your body to your age category."

Jiraiya thought very hard about her comment. He did pay back around half of his debt, but the debt collectors might come back and demand for more if he waited too long to pay back. It was better to die from overwork then work longer for more money.

"No." Jiraiya said.

The nurse's eyes narrowed and the temperature in the room dropped forty degrees.

"Sorry I didn't hear that, would you mind repeating what you said?"

Jiraiya felt cold sweat rolling down his back. This nurse was scary!

He worked up his courage and said, "No, I have to work."

The nurse's eyes narrowed more, "Who said anything about working? Don't you have to train to become a ninja?"

Uh oh… "Um…" Jiraiya stuttered.

Hiruzen sensei smoothly said, "They're genin, they are already ninja. When Jiraiya said he was working, he meant the C and D rank missions that he and his team mates performed."

Inside Jiraiya cheered, 'Go sensei!'

The nurse snapped, "Well, he's not moving out of the hospital for at least two weeks!"

Hiruzen nodded. "Of course."

The nurse opened her mouth to retort, but realized that he agreed with her. She blinked and muttered, "You were easier to convince then those other idiotic ninjas."

She turned, pointed at Jiraiya threateningly and said, "You had better not move from that spot young man or you'll find the next visit to the hospital…" She smiled sadistically, "less than enjoyable, especially with me medically removing a very, very important part of your body..."

The nurse walked out of the room.

Everyone sweat dropped.

"…"

"Ano, sensei?" Jiraiya whispered.

"Yes Jiraiya?"

"Could you help me get outta here?"

Hiruzen, Tsunade, and Oorochimaru looked incredulously at Jiraiya.

Oorochimaru hissed, "Are you brain damaged? That woman threatened to castrate you!"

"Nah, I'm too handsome! Besides, nurses are supposed to take care of their patients, it's in their job description teme!"

Jiraiya struggled to get up from his bed, but Hiruzen sensei pushed him back down.

"Jiraiya…" Hiruzen frowned. "You need to recover! You're not going anywhere in that condition. You're not moving from this bed until the nurse deems you fit to move."

"But I need to take care of my mom, she's really sick and I'm the only one who can take care of her." Jiraiya smoothly lied with a pained expression. All those days lying in front of the mirror were for this purpose only; to get out of sticky situations regarding his parents, his numerous jobs, and home life. People were idiots! If you mixed in a sob story with a slight bit of truth, they could believe whatever crap you gave them!

"Fine…" Hiruzen sighed.

"Thank Kami! Could you help me get up?"

"No."

Jiraiya glared at his sensei. "No?"

"We'll take care of your mother while you're here." Hiruzen smirked. "You didn't think that I'd let you go off in that state, did you?"

Tsunade shouted, "Yeah, baka Jiraiya!"

"Your mother would be happier if we came, we're much better than you are dead last!" Oorochimaru said smugly.

Jiraiya's smile vanished. They fell for the lie, but not in the right way! He needed to think of a new plan! No one ever helped him when he used a family problem excuse! What was with them?

"My mom… urrr… doesn't like strangers. She's…" Jiraiya racked his brain, "She has agoraphobia! She gets extreme panic attacks in the slightest change in her environment. If you guys showed up, she might have a seizure or something."

Jiraiya remembered reading about the disease a few years ago, when he sorted through medical books in the bookstore, hopefully the info was correct… hopefully they didn't suspect ANYTHING.

"Oh…" Tsunade's shoulder slumped.

Hiruzen sensei scratched the back of his head. "Sooo there isn't anybody else who can take care of your mother?"

"uuuhhh no?" Jiraiya twiddled his thumbs. He felt a twinge of guilt for making Tsunade feel down… kind of…

"Okay."

"But, Hiruzen sensei… wait what?"

"Okay Jiraiya, we'll free you, but after I have a little talk with Oorochimaru and Tsunade."

Jiraiya grinned, "Okay!"

Unfortunately for Jiraiya, he missed the all too meaningful glances between Tsunade, Oorochimaru, and his sensei from the excitement of escaping the hospital.

The door closed behind them.

"Hiruzen sensei, its obvious that Jiraiya is lying to us. He shrugged his shoulders, kept looking at the exit, looked at your eyes a little too much, and kept shaking his head. The lying signs he exhibited are blatantly obvious!" Oorochimaru hissed. "Only that baka would make such a mistake at lying."

Tsunade scratched her nose, "The problem is, what is he hiding? Why couldn't he tell us? I mean, why would he lie about his mom? Oh… you don't think?"

"Yes, Tsunade", Hiruzen sighed, "He might be an abused child, but I don't know."

"Then, we should help him!" Tsunade yelled, "He's our team mate, he's one of us!"

Oorochimaru scowled and nodded.

Hiruzen grimaced, "Yes, but you won't be coming."

"Why?" Tsunade and Oorochimaru shouted.

"Because it's his own matters. I need to check up on him to make sure he does live properly, but you do not. If he wants to discuss this with you, he will say it, I forbid you to push him."

"But…" Tsunade interjected.

Hiruzen snapped, "But, no! You will not, do you understand?"

"Yes, sensei." Tsunade mumbled.

Hiruzen looked at Oorochimaru, "You too."

"Yes, sir." Oorochimaru scowled even further.

Rubbing both their heads, Hiruzen smiled, "Then, I will carry Jiraiya to his home. You can do what ever you want for the day. You are dismissed." He waved, entered Jiraiya's room, and closed the door.

"Jiraiya, I am going to pick you up and very sneakily, we are going to escape from this place. The nurse frightens me." Hiruzen and Jiraiya shuddered at the thought that the nurse would find them leaving.

Picking up Jiraiya in his arms, he asked, "Which direction do you live?"

Jiraiya pointed west and Hiruzen with Jiraiya in his arms, shot out of the window.

* * *

Review PLZ! XD


End file.
